The present invention relates to a process to form multiphase ultra low k dielectric material and more particularly to a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process to form porous SiCOH and to a dielectric material having a k lower than 2.7 and a modulus of elasticity greater than 7 GPa.